


Feathers

by LimaxAstrorum



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I have no idea how this happened, Supernatural - Freeform, Wilson is an adorable baby dragon, adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaxAstrorum/pseuds/LimaxAstrorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson gets turned into a baby dragon. It's adorable. Chaos ensues. Not a 'true love's kiss' thing. Just adorable hijinks.<br/>NOT part of my main dragon!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

  
  
Art (c) me

House was disappointed to find Wilson’s office empty. The only sign of the oncologist was his white lab coat, left unusually rumpled in a pile on the couch. House frowned at the garment, before walking over to pick it up, perhaps intending to leave it suggestively mixed in with several stolen undergarments.  
House grabbed a corner and pulled, but there was unexpected resistance, and a cat-sized brown creature tumbled from its fabric cocoon with an annoyed squeak.  
It was a rich bronze color, covered in fine, overlapping scales. Slightly lighter leathery wings folded tightly to its back. A chestnut-colored crest of slightly mussed feathers ran down its head, between two short beige horns. Large, mobile ears rested at the side of its head and twitched occasionally.   
It looked up at House with dark brown eyes. Wilson’s eyes.  
A baby dragon with Wilson’s eyes.  
House stared at it for a long moment, then left the room.

“Somebody please tell me I’m hallucinating,” House said, sticking his head into his office where the team waited.   
“You’re hallucinating,” Chase said immediately, not looking up from the file he was reading.  
Cameron frowned. “What are you seeing?”   
House opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Just come with me to make sure I’m going crazy. Because, trust me, the alternative is a _lot_ weirder.” 

The tiny dragon was sitting in the middle of the room, staring unhappily at the door.   
“Oh my god,” Foreman breathed. “What is that?”  
“I’m not sure,” House said, “But ‘dragon’ comes to mind.”  
“A dragon?” Chase asked.  
“A really small dragon,” Cameron muttered. “A baby.”  
House rolled his eyes. “Alright. Someone page Wilson and tell him he’s got a tiny, scaly lizard in his office. Dibs not me.”  
The little creature’s ears flicked forward, then it ran over to the discarded lab coat. It nosed through it before grasping something with its teeth and pulling. There was a sound of tearing fabric, and the little thing returned proudly, sat and placed something just in front of it- Wilson’s name tag.  
House abruptly turned and pushed his team completely outside the office, closing the door in their faces.   
“You’re Wilson,” he stated.  
Wilson turned his head to the side and looked adorable.  
House sighed. “Can you talk?”  
Wilson let out a high-pitched warble.   
“Great. Best oncologist in the hospital reduced to a glorified cat.”  
Wilson put his ears back and stalked over to the couch, scrambling up as gracefully as his stubby limbs would allow. House limped over and sat next to him. Immediately, the tiny dragon wriggled onto House’s lap and curled up contentedly, one wing falling open over the human’s knees.   
House didn’t know how to react. Either Wilson had kept his mind intact and was screwing with him, or was really just a hatchling dragon. ( _Dragons hatch from eggs, right?_ House wondered.)  
Gently, House ran a hand over Wilson’s feathery crest, smoothing out the ruffled feathers. It didn’t seem right to let them stick out every which way. As he fixed the crest, Wilson pushed sleepily against his hand a few times, then reshuffled his wings and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter. I'll add more, and they'll hopefully be longer (and better-written. I'm exhausted at the moment.) Might even edit this later.  
> I have no idea whether Wilson is trolling everyone or actually a hatchling. I suppose I'll see how it goes.


End file.
